The dangerous prophecy: Book 1
by HamsterRox
Summary: Foxkit is a very interesting kit and when he is apprenticed somthing bad happens. What is this dangerous sign that Starclan has in store for this apperentice. ON HIATUS! Review and ill start again!
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Foxkit!

**AN: This is my second ff and I really want reviews! If I can get lots of reviews then the story will be more interesting an the chapters will be longer!  
>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIORS! Blah, Blah, blah. On with the story!<strong>

Chapter 1  
>Foxkits POV<p>

I woke up, all around me I heard snores and other cats breathing. I can't sleep in here! I thought. I rushed out of the nursery, as I got outside a rush a cool air blew against my face. It felt good.

"Foxkit where are you going?"  
>I spun around. My sister was sitting right there her face angry and tired.<br>"I wasn't going anywhere, Gemkit" I said innicently. She came over. "Foxkit we have been in the nursery for a long time, it's almost time for us to be apprentices! But if you keep sneaking out, I will be a warrior before your an apprentice. We wouldn't want that would we?  
>"No." I replied. Gemkit was really bossy at sometimes but right now I think she is just, helping me. I thought.<br>"Foxkit..." Gemkit started.  
>"Yes?" I said as I turned around.<br>"Nothing. Good night." Gemkit said as she went past me her soft gray fur shinning in he moonlight. Sometimes Gemkit just seems older and wiser that she is. I though. I went back into the Nursery and went to sleep.

Gemkits POV

I tried to go to sleep I really did, but I couldn't go to sleep at all last night. Maybe i should have told him. I thought. Hmmmm.

Foxkits POV

The next day I woke up. The sun was shining and I felt good. My mother was also awake and she had good news. "Foxkit today is the day that you are going to apprenticed! You and Gemkit!" Badgerfall said I was so excited I was finally be able to be a apperentice! I shook with excitement and went through all the Warriors names that could be my mentor!  
>Flutterbell<br>Whiskerblaze  
>Stemstrip<br>Leafrain  
>Rainsnap<br>Twigtail  
>Dirtfoot<br>Gingertail  
>Skyburst<br>Or even maybe the deputy Stormwater! Or leader Shinestar! Sad Sunbear and Lionhill already have apperentices.  
>I started bouncing , when is it?<br>"Foxkit stop you are upsetting me" Bagerfall asked.  
>"Fine I'll go outside and get some prey!" as I came out side Flutterbell saw me.<br>"Foxkit! Oh your up! Great! I need you to come help me!"  
>"Great!"<br>"Eat this mouse!"  
>Not great. "Ok!" Foxkit said pretending to be excited. He really liked Flutterbell, she was a very nice she-cat. I came over and ate the mouse with her "Yum!"<br>"yes, mouse does taste good!" Flutterbell exclaimed "Hey it's someone's big day! Are you excited?"  
>"I am!" hmmmm I wonder where this is going.<br>"I have been a warrior for many moons now I hope your my first apprentice! It would we so fun!"  
>"yea" I said looking up from the mouse. I thought about it. It would be fun.<br>"Flutterbell?" shouted someone. "oh it's Stormwater! Gotta run!" she flicked her tail and wandered over to her mate. I finished the mouse and went to go hang out with Gemkit till the ceremony started.

Shinestars POV

I got up and walked out of my den and watched my clan. I saw Stormwater and Futterbell sharing tongues. Lionhill and Sunbear were practicing battle moves with their apprentices, Waterpaw and Puddlepaw. Gemkit and Foxkit were playing outside the nursey. Which reminds me. Time for them to be apprentices. And she called to the clan.

Foxkits POV

I heard it! Shinestar was called a meeting. "Gemkit come! We must go and be apprentices!"  
>They heard Shinestar continue on with her speech.<br>"Gemkit, come forward." awwww lucky. I thought.  
>"your mentor is Whiskerblaze." Gemkit smiled. and I knew why. Whiskerblaze was a awesome mentor. Whiskerblaze came forward and Gemkit came forward. They touched noses. "You are now Gempaw. Hey stepped to the side. "Foxkit step forward." I was so excited I walked up. "your mentor is Stemstripe. Stemstripe walked forward towards me.<br>CRACK, SLAM  
>A tree fell. Right on top of Stemstripe.<br>There were crys.  
>"NO!"<br>"How could this happen?"  
>"This has never happens in a middle of a ceremony."<br>I was so scared my mentor had just died right there in front of my eyes. I looked up at Shinestar. There was terror in her eyes.  
>"Calm down. Everyone!" everyone was quiet while there leader was speaking. "Stemstripe is dead. Starclan has sent us a sign. I shall be Foxpaws mentor."<p>

**AN: How's that for a story! Sorry 4 the cliff hanger! Ill upload the Next chapter when there is a lot of Reviews! Please review! Im sorry if my grammer or spelling is bad. i have this really bad auto-correct. REVIEW!  
>- HamsterRox<strong>


	2. AN

**AN: Yes this is just an author's note sorry! But I am just wondering how many people like this story and want me to continue it? I'm sorry I'm not going to waste my time on a story that has no interesting plot. Please Review! If you want me to have this story keep going than Review what you like about the story. If you don't want me to keep going then please tell me what kind of story you would like me 2 do! Also if you want you can give me some ideas. Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

The dangours Prophecy: Book 1 chapter 2

AN:Ryu's Girl - Yea it was rushed, oops sorry. Also another thing is that I have a really weird auto-correct thing that just messes everything up. So I'll check the story before I upload. Also i would like you to keep in mind that I will be in a POV and ill start saying things like he or she instead of I so again sorry. Thanks for the review keep it up! REVIEW!

Also. I have 3 reviews, this story is on hiatus but I had this chap made already so I am just going to upload it. Yes it's not long at all.

disclaimer: I don't own the warriors.

Chapter 2:

"Stemstripe is dead. Starclan has sent us a sign. I shall be Foxpaws mentor."

Foxpaw's POV

I looked around every one was scared. they all looked at me. I backed away. And ran into my mother. I turned around and she had a terrified look in her eyes. That scared me the most. "Badgerfall?" I whimpered. She gave me a concerned look. I looked at Gempaw She had a blaze in her eyes and she looked ready to explode with anger.

She jumped up. And shouted to the Crowd of cats giving me a death glare. "What's happened? we would all like to know, but blaming the closest cat that we see is not the answer" Gempaw said looking really mad.  
>"Ok. ThunderClan listen up! This had all been a shock I know. But Foxpaw has done nothing. so he should be treated like everyone else." Shinestar said. "I want everyone to please carry on with what they are suppose to do. Rainsnap, Gingertail, Twighail and Lionhill and anyone else that would like to join, and help please get Stemstripes body out from that tree! Foxpaw, Stormwater come with me to my den." I followed unsure what Shinestar was going to say. I got a smile from Gempaw, as I vanished behind our leaders den.<p>

Shinestar's POV

I walked into my den with Foxpaw and Stormwater behind me. Foxpaw had something to do with what Starclan was trying to say, and Stormwatera was my trusted deputy. I knew that I just needed to trust them. As they sat down and looked at me, my head started to hurt, I felt my vision slipping away. As I opened my eyes I saw I was in a grassy field. How in Starclan did I get here? I thought. Then it hit me. I am in Starclan! I got up and almost ran into a tree. How did that get here? It wasn't there before! I thought I carried on and I looked up. It looked like it was going to rain. I waited for it to come when it did it was only one single rain drop. It fell and when it came to the ground the Rain made stick snap in half. I started thinking rain-stick. No...rain-drop. No...rain-...Snap? YES! It's Rainsnap. Then next to the broken stick was pawprints. No wait Fox pawprints. Fox-...Paw! Ok so now what did they have to do with each other? Well it looks like the broken sticks where gurding the pawprints so maybe Rainsnap is a guardian? Mentor maybe? Then I opened my eyes for real and I had apparently fallen over and Stormwater had called for our medicine cat Sweetberry to help me.  
>Flicking my tail back and forth I was interested in what is had to do with anything. Rainsnap and Foxpaw. It didn't make sence.<p> 


End file.
